The closet Files
by DiamondDragonX
Summary: 51 Bishonen are stuck in a closet, and Hao and Zeke have just been added to that. They meet a whole cast of characters, and face the evil wrath of Joyce and Heather. Many animes Crossover.
1. Caught

**A/n Well this is me and Joyce's first fanfic plz enjoy and yes we have cross over's in this! **

**Disclaimer: we do not own shaman king or any other anime we also don't own Eliot moose! **

One day Zeke was skipping down the sidewalk when he saw someone that looked just like him."Oh my he looks just like me I must go see him!"

So Zeke skipped faster down the sidewalk to meet the other boy. When Zeke caught up with him he realized that boy was him!

"Hello I'm Zeke and you are me!"

"Hello I'm Hao and yes you are me!"

Zeke looked puzzled "but if we're the same than why are our names different?'

"We're from different dimensions"

Zeke smiled "Oh that explains a lot!"

Ha gave a cocky grin "I must say I never realized how sexy I was! I mean I knew I was sexy but wow!"

Zeke returned the smile "Oh yes we are sexy aren't we! I never knew my six pack looked so good!"

After Zeke and Hao finished admiring themselves, they got down to business.

"So what do you mean were from different dimensions?" Zeke asked

"Well in my dimension five hundred things aren't edited out, and additions aren't added, oh and are names aren't changed to really weird things, I mean what's up with the name Zeke Hao started to laugh. Zeke glared

"What's wrong with my name?"

Hao stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye "Well no offense man but your name sound like something a pasta chief created, Zeke a la pasta!" Hao started cracking up again. Zeke was starting to get mad.

"Yeah well my dimensions better than yours! Its way funnier and some of are new names are nice like cloe for morphine" Hao was about to say something when Zeke spoke first." Oh and you can take those k-mart pants and shove them right up your ass!"

Hao gasped, "What did you just say" Hao said gritting his teeth trying to stop the temptation of kicking this guy's head in. Zeke gave a mocking grin

"Oh I guess you didn't hear me I sad that, you can take those k-mart pants and shove them up your ass, oh and another thing your ends are totally split!"

Hao's eyes shot open you could insult is pants his shoes and maybe even his earrings but never and I mean NEVER insult his hair! Hao screamed and jumped on top of Zeke and started punching and pulling his hair. Zeke screamed like a girl "Oh god please! I'm to beautiful to die!" Hao gave one last punch in the stomach than climbed off of him.

"Your right as much as I want to kill you right now I can't bear to harm that beautiful face"

"Yes I'm sorry for making fun of your hair it really is gorgeous!"

Hao smiled "Well I try"

All of sudden they heard shoes well more like high heels coming this way. Both Asakura's looked at each other

"Oh god" Zeke said.

"It can't be" Hao said. They both looked at each other and screamed

"RABID FAN GIRLS!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S HAO AND ZEKE!"

Hao and Zeke tried to run but there efforts were I vain when girl with name Joyce writing across her shirt came and jumped on them. All of the other fan girls tried to get to Hao and Zeke but Joyce beat them of single-handed. When the battle was over Joyce laughed victoriously (for she has won). She smiled evilly "You two are going to have soo much fun in my closet!"

Hao and Zeke started helplessly

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Joyce walked through a wooden door carrying Hao and Zeke; they were sleeping due to crying too much. A girl with sandy blond hair wearing clothes that were……well…they were interesting….

It was Heather.

"Wow Joyce! I didn't actually think you'd catch him!"

Joyce smiled "You mean them I snagged the dub Hao to he may have a gay name but his cuteness is all the same"

"Ooooooooooooooh! I thought that Hao had a never before seen Siamese twin " Heather started laughing

"Heather"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up"

"Ok…"

Joyce walked up the stairs with Hao and Zeke when a tiny girl with short black hair came.

It was Nazila.

"Oh my goodness, not another one!"

"Yup! And this time I got the all time catch Hao!" Joyce started to hug Hao (there still sleeping by the way!) Nazila looked over and saw Zeke she was about to point this out when Joyce beat her to tit.

"Ask Heather about dub Hao"

Just than they heard a load crash than Heather yelling "Yay Eliot moose is on! Eliot moose is on the loose Eliot moose is on the loose! Elllllliiiiiooootttt moose is on the loose! Eliot, Eliot, Eliot, Eliot, Eliot, Eliot"

"Oh second thought I'll tell you later"

Nazila nodded. When Joyce finally got to her room, she opened the door and walked towards her closet. She smiled and shook Zeke and Hao awake.

"Time to go in my closet!"

"NOOO! Please let us go please!"

"No chance! And don't worry I won't hurt you, on Wednesday I take you all on a walk!" Joyce smiled than pushed them in her closet, put the pad lock back on the door and skipped

Merrily down stairs

Hao and Zeke looked around them, there had to be at least over 30 guys here! Hao looked over and saw Ren and Yoh

"Hey guys! So this is were you've been!"

Yoh and Ren looked over "Oh hi1"

"Yup this is were we've been!"

Zeke started freaking

"Oh my god! What is she going to do to us!" Zeke started screaming so Ren slapped him

"You wanna know what she does nothing! She just keeps us here to admire us! Oooh but I just love are walk we get!"

Hao and Zeke looked at each other/.

Yoh smiled "Well since were all here lets play cards!"

Yoh started shuffling the deck and dealing.

"Well Hao looks like we're going to be here a while"

Hao nodded

"Yup looks like it"

And so concludes day 1 of the closet files!

**A/n well that's the first chappie plz review! **


	2. 51 guys

Hello! This is Joyce, and now it's my turn to write a chapter! This is, The Closet Files, 51 Bishonen, Day 1.

**Disclaimer – **All animes belong to their rightful owners because they beat us to it.

**Warning** – MAJOR OOC

-----------------------------------

5 Minutes after we last left Hao and Zeke….

"WAAAAAAH!" Hao and Zeke cried at the same time. "HOW WILL I TAKE CARE OF MY BEAUTIFUL, LONG, SILKY HAIR?"

"They'll groom you." They turned to see a guy dressed in a Heian era outfit, with beautiful, long, silky hair and a big eboshi (A/N: It's called that right?) hat smiling at them. Hao and Zeke blinked.

"Who are you?" Yoh jumped up.

"Aniki, and well, Aniki, meet Fujiwara no Sai!" Hao and Zeke blinked again.

"Hi." Then Hao, being smart, asked,

"Ohhh, yeah, that Joyce girl told us some Sesshomaru guy would tell us the 'Closet Rules'. Who's that?" Sai pointed to a person with long silver hair and a fluffy thing. Zeke blinked.

"That's a woman." He pointed nervously to another guy with beautiful, long, silky hair.

"And so is that! Oh heak, the thing with short grey hair and the one with long white hair are girls too!" Hao, Yoh, Ren, Horo, Faust, Silva and Sai laughed hysterically. Ren caught his breath.

"They are guys! That's Hotohori, Yuki and Ayame!" Just then, the door opened and who should walk in but Joyce, followed by Nazila who was carrying something. Joyce grinned and Nazila blushed.

"ROLL CALL!" Joyce shouted, which was unnecessary due to the fact it was a concrete room. Nazila opened the book she was holding. Joyce took it and started calling out names.

"REN!" Ren raised his hand.

"YOH!" Yoh did the same.

"HAO 1!" Our Hao blinked. He turned around to see his first life standing behind him.

"WHAT THE? WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!"

"I resurrected him!" Joyce shouted, which was still unnecessary, proudly.

"Hi!" Hao 1 said, grinning. Our Hao fainted. Zeke blinked.

"HI!" He shouted, which still was unnecessary, maybe everyone's going deaf by now. Just then, a guy with blonde hair in a braid raised his hand.

"Yes Edwar(1)?"

"Joyce, can I go to the bathroom?" Joyce took out her leash and Edward jumped up. Just then, Zeke noticed something.

"THEY HAVE COLLERS ON?" Joyce looked up.

"AH! I don't have one for you or Hao yet!" She said as she finished hooking Edward to the leash.

"I'll go get them, by the way…Edward, what do we NOT do when we go to the bathroom?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't try to escape, or punishment will be necessary. Can I go to the bathroom now?" Joyce clapped happily and started dragging him out. Sai shuddered.

"What's with you?" Everyone turned to look at the now awake Hao.

"Punishment scares me. I was punished." Hao raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What happened?"

"I tried to run away, but, they caught me. Darn pit bulls. Vicious things. As punishment, Joyce dragged me back by my hair, and I wasn't aloud to get up and walk. It hurts a lot!" Hao tried to hold in a snicker.

"What time is it?" Horo asked after 2 minutes.

"4:34 PM." A voice replied. They all looked over to see a guy with a clump of bangs over his left eye.

"Hi Hatori!" Yoh greeted. Horo groaned.

"Dinners' at 5!" Hao looked up.

"What's for dinner?" Horo grinned.

"3 pieces of bacon and a cup of water!"

"What. A. Feast." Hao rolled his eyes.

15 minutes later….

The door to the closet opened and in walked Edward with a scared look on his face.

"What took ya so long?" Ren asked.

"Well, I went to the bathroom, then Joyce grabbed me and dragged me back into her room, then started cuddling me, kissing me, and playing with my braid. So, basically, I've been on the other side of the door being torched. But back to good thoughts. Hatori, how much longer till dinner?"

"About 10 minutes." Horo screamed.

"NOOO! WHY MUST I LIVE THROUGH THIS TOURCHURE?" The door opened and a girl that looked a lot like Joyce stood there, smiling.

"I heard there are some new people here. May they please raise their hands?" Hao and Zeke slowly raised theirs. The girl, who was carrying a rulebook and had the name Jen across her shirt, smiled.

"My sister wants to see you!" They slowly got up. Zeke started towards her, while Hao just stood there.

"What does she want?" Jen stared, confused.

"Just to talk to you." Hao took a step forward.

"ANIKI! Don't go! It'll be the end of you!"

"You'll get a collar and you'll never be free again!"

"Hao! You're too young for this fate!"

"HELP!" Everybody stopped shouting at Hao and looked over to see Zeke in Joyce's' grasp, her putting a collar around his neck.

"NOOO!" Hao cried. Zeke fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Joyce ran up and caught Hao, then put a collar on him too.

"AHHH!" Hao screamed, while Joyce ran out of the room, locked the door, while laughing like a maniac.

-------------------------

Ehehhe. Please R&R! Also…

(1) My groups pet name for Edward. Try saying it excited and with a cute baby voice.


End file.
